thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Vanilla Drip
Copyright This tribute is made by Smilingtribute, please don't steal or take without my permission. This tribute is finished Tribute Information Name: '''Vanilla Drip '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''11 '''Age: '''14 '''Weapon: '''Sword and Throwing Knives '''Appearance: ' ' '''Strengths/skills: '''Aim, Speed and Stealth '''Weakness(es): '''Stamina, Climbing and Swimming '''Personality: '''Vaniila has a mystery personality, she can lash out on people when she gets made fun off but she is often nice and sweet girl. '''Backstory/History: '''Vanilla grew up with a breathing problems called asthma. Her mum and dad supported her since she was born because she is their only child they have. They called her Vanilla because she had that natural glow to her when she was born. Vanilla was builled for being quiet all the time and not talking to anyone because she like her own space. When it came to running Vanilla would often struggle because of her asthma and she would always come last, the kids teased her for this and Vanilla started get angry because she had enough of it. One day a kid punched her and she lashed out on him and started slapping and punching, kicking him as well. Vanilla got expelled for this and she has been home-schooled ever since by her parents because she wanted to be that way and she doesn't want to go back to that school ever again. Vanilla has became more confident since that fight with the boy.and stronger as a person because she knows who she is really is. Every reaping she gets scared because she doesn't get picked but one day somebody made sure that she got picked and she doesn't know who it was. Vanilla has also thought of suicide when she got builled but she manged to convice her self to live her life as it and she has never regret because she loves her life and she is going to show everyone how strong she is a person. She wants to win this for her family and all the people who have died in the hunger games she is a respenter to all of them and she doesn't want to want to let them down. Vanilla doesn't want to let her self become that bad person she was before but if someone takes it too far she will go back. She wants to go back home and show everyone that she is not weak anymore and she wants to win for her district. '''Interview Angle: '''Vanilla well tell everyone that she is a strong person and she is not the one to mess with in the games or death will happen. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Vanilla won't back down, she will get the suppiles nearer to her and anyone stands in her way will get killed. She will escape unharmed hopefully. '''Games Strategy: '''Vanilla will stick with her group and anyone who betrays her will feel her wrath. Vanilla will be a strong person in the games and will not back down in the games no matter what. She won't leave her alliance unless she needs to. She is doing it for the fallen in all of the games. If she runs out of options she will wait till a cannon goes off and pretened to be dead and she will hopefully escape the arena. '''Token: '''Her aspren. '''Height: '''5,2 '''Fears: '''Being builled by other kids. '''Alliance: '''A small alliance. Category:District 11 Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Smilingtribute's tributes Category:14 year olds Category:Reaped